


Until the end

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: GrellxWillsorry not a very good summary.





	1. Breaking in two

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BB.

**(Will's pov)**

I was so gonna kill Grell this time. He hadn't shown up for work for almost two weeks. Some of the others are saying that he probably killed himself.  _It's too quiet without him here_. Of course I hate the gender confused moron but I was worried that the rumors were true.  _Actually deep down I love Grell._

"Knox, get in here." I yelled catching the startled blonde/black haired reaper off guard. He almost dropped the stack of paperwork that was in his hands. My temper was getting the better of me but underneath that cold exterior I always wore was deep seated worry over Grell's safety. Also it meant I would be doing overtime again doing Grell's work for him.  _Where is he?_

Knox entered the stack of paper's still in his arms. It was a quite large stack indeed.  _Why does he have this much paperwork?_  "Have you heard from Grell?" Knox shook his head. I grab my scythe and head for the door.

"She's not home if that's where your headed. She gave me a spare key in case she over slept but she's not there. The first day I went to see why she didn't show up it was empty not a trace of her anywhere but her scythe is in her office." He couldn't believe that Knox had known where he was headed. Even more so was that he had referred to Grell as a she.  _Why would she not be home?_

"What's with all the paperwork?" I say sitting back down at my desk.  _I'll go by after work and check Grell's apartment for any clues._  Knox sat the paperwork in a seat and pulled a key out of his pocket.

"It's all Grell's paperwork for today. I was headed to go set it in her office when you called me. Ever since she disappeared I've been doing her paperwork for her so she doesn't get behind." He handed me the key and nodded. _He knew me too well._  He grabbed the stack of papers and headed for the door.

He stopped short and fished through his back pocket. "I forgot this is addressed to you it was on my desk this morning when I got in. I think it got mixed into my mail accidentally." I walked over to him and took what he now had in his hand. A small box with an envelope tied to it.

"Thanks." He nodded and left me alone with the box, key, my death sycthe, and my worries. I sat down at the desk and pulled out a letter opener. I carefully opened the letter and inside was blood stained note. My heart dropped as I read the letter which some of the last words were covered by blood and I couldn't read them. I reread it again just to be sure I read it right and that the date was correct.

**_To my dearest William,_ **

**_If you have received this letter it means you are safe. Thank God. I am writing this to tell you goodbye. You should already know by now that I won't be coming back to work as hard as this is to say i'm not going to cry. I've given up on life because you rejected me yet again. I know now that you do truly hate me and i'll accept it as my last memory of you. I'll hold on to all of the good memories we had together. Ending my life will be easy and quick.I made sure to have this letter arrive after i'm gone. I do love you dearly with all of my heart but i've made my decision._ **

**_I hope you can forgive me for what I have to say next. I found out recently that I am pregnant. If the doctor calculated the date right it means that it's your child. I have loved you since the first day we met and so at first I was going to run away and raise our child but after the yelling you gave me I realized that it's better to end my life and the child's so that nobody gets hurt on either end. You would never want a child so it's better this way. I love you and hope my gift attached doesn't make you angrier at me. I'll be dead long before you read this so you can't stop me._ **

**_With love your Grell,_ **

**_P.s. I...._ **

The last part was covered in blood so I couldn't read it.  _No this can't be happening. Grell can't be_   _dead._  I looked at the blood on the letter and knew he must have cut himself before having it sent out with the date to be delivered.  _Grell, you can't leave me. I love you too._  I set the letter aside and reached for the box. I slowly opened the lid and began to cry. A bloody razor was inside and some pictures. A ring with a red diamond in the center was under the pictures. They were pictures of an unborn baby. The last picture was of Grell during academy with short hair.  _I always loved the hair he had grown out. Why Grell? My heart is breaking in two because of you._

 

 


	2. Wake up Call

**(Ciel's POV)**

I was sitting at my desk doing work wen there was a knock on the window. I slowly turned to see what it was that was interrupting. Will the reaper stood there. I opened the window and let him in. He hopped in quickly. "What do you want Mr. Spears?"

"Have you seen Grell? He left a note about committing suicide but has been gone for quite a while longer. I need help looking for him." He said. I began to laugh.

"No, let me see if Sebastian has seen her?" I had come to get along with Grell and had just recently begun to call him a her. I felt bad for Will he didn't have a clue that Grell loves him enough to hide away and have his child.  _Why must this guy be such a thick skulled man?_  "No wonder she left your an idiot." I whisper under my breath.

"What did you just say, brat? I didn't just hear you say I'm an idiot for wanting to look for the mother of my child?" He turned on me and glared. His voice was deep and full of anger. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

"Young master I thought I heard something?" Sebastian said walking through the door. He stopped and narrowed his eyes on Will. Without warning he shot forward and pinned Will to the wall. "What kind of sick monster would turn away a pregnant woman and unborn child? If I was you I'd start explaining before I rip you to shreds. Bastard scum, why would you tell her to kill herself, that she's useless, that nobody would ever want scum like her? What did you do to her that would make her leave such a message behind saying she'd gone to kill herself and the child because of you?"

Sebastian growled. I gasped at his actions.  _Sebastian knew what was going on? No way? Why hadn't he informed me?_  "Sebastian, release him at once that's an order." Sebastian did as ordered and dropped the black haired reaper. "He needs to explain things."

 

 


	3. Blinded

**(Grell's POV)**

_I can't breath. So this is death._  I feel the hands around my neck and the pain of what is being done to me. I had attempted suicide on myself and the child I carry but my sister had found me.  _How had she found me?_  She had five men with her. She's always hated me. She had started choking me and from the loss of blood I couldn't fight back.

I didn't want to fight back. When she released me I gasped for air but what happened next made me want to live.  _I want William to save me. Me and our child, but I had left._  I'll be dead by the time the letter gets delivered. One of the men grabbed me and stripped me. I screamed for them to stop but it was no use. My sister was letting them rape me.

 _Will! Please, someone save me._  I was raped multiple times and I feared for my baby. Each one of them took their turn raping me repeatedly. I was a bloody mess. If I died so did the baby.  _Let us both live through this._  My sister watched as the life drained from me. I became unconscious before it was over. _I don't want to die anymore. Will save me._

**~unknown hours later~**

I opened my eyes to feel rain. _I'm alive?_  My sister and the men were gone. I was still on the ground, naked and bleeding. I tried to move but couldn't.  _My body._  I was in severe pain. I had been beaten sometime while I was out and I was broken. I was having a hard time breathing and I could tell I had broken bones along with a deep cut along my left thigh. I saw nothing but darkness. I could hear and feel the rain but I couldn't see even though I ad my eyes wide open.  _I was blind. I'll never be able to see Will's face or the baby's face. Was the baby ok? Please let it be ok. Will's baby. My baby. Our baby._  My body drifted back into darkness as I lay on the cold, wet, rainy ground.  _Are we going to die?_

 

 

 


	4. Found

**(Will's POV)**

I took a deep breath and looked at Sebastian. His eyes were cat like and fuchsia pink. He was pissed. I narrowed my eyes at him. He turned and left the room only to return with a even bloodier piece of paper. He throws it at me and growls.

I picked up the paper and looked at it. I couldn't read but the first paragraph for all the blood. I felt my chest constrict at what I could read. My hand came up to my mouth and I slid down the wall. Tears running down my usual straight face.  _What have I done? Grell?_

**..ar Sebastian,**

**I hope you can forgive me for everything I have done but today I will be committing suicide. Will has told me that he hates me and that no one would actually care if I was gone. I just can't do this anymore and so I have chosen this path instead of rising my child. It's for the best if the child and I just die so goodbye. Look after Will for me. Make sure he's safe from all harm, this is my last wish.**

**I will be at ...**

**Grell <3**

I broke out into sobs and didn't care that Sebastian and Ciel were there. I couldn't stop the tears and I knew my heart was actually broken. I couldn't help but cry till I couldn't anymore. I just stood and left via the window silently. I didn't care anymore if I lived or died.

"Grell, why did you take me seriously? Grell? My sweet, Grell." I whispered as I walked silently through the streets of London. I turned into an unknown alleyway and saw a huddled form lying on the ground. I saw a splash of red hair and my eyes widened.

 _GRELL!_  I rushed forward and saw it was indeed him. I noticed he was beaten to a bloody pulp and bleeding everywhere.  _He's naked! Dear God, he's been raped!_  I swiftly grabbed the red coat he always wore from where it lay on the ground nearby. Covering his form I heard him groan and whisper something unintelligible.  _He's Alive!_  I grabbed him up in my arms and took of at an inhuman speed to the Phantomhive manor.  _Please, let us get there in time._

 

 

 


	5. Scared

**Will's POV**

I knocked hard on the Phantomhive manor door. My eyes were streaming tears as Sebastian opened the door and he quickly ushered us in. He led me to a room set up for medical emergencies. I was becoming an even worse mess when Grell screamed in pain as I set him down. His eyes shot open but they never looked directly at me.

 _What's wrong? Why are his eyes like that? Grell?_  I sank into a chair and silently watched Sebastian work on Grell.  _Why am I such an idiot? Why couldn't I let my heart answer for once? This is all my fault._

**Several hours later**

"Will." I heard Grell whisper. My head shot up and I started to get up to go to him. "Forgive me, Will. I didn't mean to anger you its all my fault that I let myself get to be such a sick worthless person. Forgive me after i'm gone. Please, Willia...m." His voice cracked and then he went silent.

"Demon, what's going on? What's happening?"  _I was panicking I could tell._  Sebastian laughed slightly. He turned to me and I nearly jumped off the seat I was in.  _Why the hell is he looking at me like that?_

"Grell is going to be just fine she's just injured, nothing too serious. Come here, I want you to hear something." What was he up to? I slowly got up and he handed me the stethoscope. He placed it on Grell's abdomen and I gasped when I heard it.  _A heart beat. This must be the babies. They're both going to be alright. Then it hit me. Grell was having my child. Well in nine months he would._

 _I'm going to be a father._  It hit me like a ton of bricks and I grinned. _I wanted this. I was not going to leave Grell's side again. They are mine. I won't let anyone take them from me. I will stay at Grell's side through it all, come hell or high water Grell is mine. I'm in love with my red haired psychopath reaper underling. I'm in love with Grell._

 

 


	6. Tough Love

**(Grell's POV)**

I could hear voices.  _Where am I?_  I could feel bandages on my body.  _Someone must have saved me. Who?_  I turned my head to where the voices were coming from. I can't see but I can hear them. My wounds hurt but not as much as my heart over losing Will.

"Grell is going to be fine Will. Sit down and wait for her to wake, you haven't slept since you brought her here. "  _Was that Sebastian? Did he say Will?_  I must be at the Phantomhive manor.  _Did Will save me?_

"Demon i'll sleep when I feel like it. Don't worry your head over me. Grell is everything to me you know nothing about love so just stick to being a demon." I began to cry.  _Will. It was Will and he was here._  I began to sob loudly which alerted them to my being awake.

I heard them rush to my side. I couldn't tell who was who till I sensed Sebastian's demon aura to my left. That left Will to be on my right. I clenched my fists and tried to stop my tears. "Will, i'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I thought it would be better this way but I was wrong. Will, forgive me. They raped me and then beat me because of my stupidity. I lost our child too."

Arms wrapped me in a hug and I felt tears on my shoulder. I raised my hands to hug the person. I ran my fingers through the hair at his nape.  _This is Will._  I let go of him when I remembered his words that had sent me over the edge. I push him back and look up at what should be the ceiling but I don't know.

"Grell, what's wrong? Why won't you look at me? I'm not mad at you I love you Grell. Please look at me." I looked away from the voice and closed my eyes.

"I wish I could William. You see I am blind." I heard both Will and Sebastian gasp. "You should have left me to die in that alleyway. I know you don't love me you're just saying it to try and make me feel better. I've lost the child I carry, I've been gang raped, had my sister beat the living day lights out of me and try to strangle me, so I don't deserve your fake love. Once i'm healed up i'll leave and never grace you with my screwed up male presence again. Just imagine me dead."

I felt a hand come across my face hard in a full on slap. I growled and was about to lash out at the person when I heard the voice. "Grell, he loves you and he has been searching for you. I watched this idiot reaper cry his eyes out several times lately. Why would you of all people want to break his heart further."

"Stay out of this Phantomhive and how dare you slap my future wife." I heard Will shout.  _Future Wife?_  I turned my head to where Will was and felt pure joy.  _Will does love me._  I began to cry again. They all looked at me. I had a grin on my face and tears streaming down.

"Will. I love you too." Was all I could say as I cried. Will took my hand and placed it on my stomach.

"The three of us are going to be a happy family." I gasped at his words. "You didn't lose the baby. It's perfectly healthy and right here." I could feel the slight bump and I hugged Will tightly.

 

 


	7. A Quick Wedding

**(Will's POV)**

I'm getting married today. I have been walking the floor in the back room for two hours i'm very nervous. Grell is going to officially be my wife as of today and then we'll be heading to our honeymoon. I smirked and stopped pacing. Grell's in for a long night tonight.

I took a deep breath as Ronald rushed into the room. "It's time boss." I glared at him and followed him to where I needed to stand. He went to go to his girlfriend's seat. I smirked. I wonder if he'll ever settle down. I heard the music begin and turned to see Grell come in in the most beautiful red gown.

I felt my heart stop when our eyes 'met'. Grell looked absolutely gorgeous. Red does suit him well. Despite being five months pregnant and blind he was wonderful. I watched Sebastian lead Grell down the isle to me. He stumbled once and everyone freaked.

We held hands and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Sebastian leaned over to me quickly and I eyed him funnily before he spoke. "Hurt her and I won't think twice about killing you."

I gulped and looked at Grell. He had heard and was frowning. I tightened my grip on his hands and watched Sebastian sit down next to his master, the young Earl Phantomhive. I grinned and Grell must have sensed it cause he flashed a pointed toothed grin. We turned to the reaper preacher.

**~time skip~**

"William T. Spears, do you take Grell Sutcliff to be your wife on this very hallowed day. To have and to hold, love and to cherish, in sickness and in health?" I looked at the preacher and then at Grell who stiffened and was biting his lip.

"I Do." I said watching Grell's face light up under the red veil.

"Grell Sutcliff, do you take William T. Spears to be your husband on this very hallowed day. To have and to hold, love and to cherish, in sickness and in health?" Grell had tears streaming down his face.

"I Do." I smiled so big at those two words. We exchanged the rings and turned to face the preacher.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Will you may now kiss your bride." I pulled Grell to me and pushed back the veil. Screams went up as we made out for at least a good two minutes. We had to pull away for air. Grell gave me a look that I immediately meant we have a sex drive emergency. Grell was horny and fuck so was I. I knew Grell couldn't see me but I was grinning like a fool.

 

 

 


	8. Honeymoon and Back to Work

I dragged Grell out the back of the reception without getting caught. I pulled him flush against my chest and kissed him hard. "Will don't tease me." I smiled and took up my wife up into my arms. I took off across rooftops till I got to our hotel. I heard Grell giggle. Walking up to our room I set him on his feet so I could grab the key from my pocket.

Opening the door I scooped Grell back into my arms and strode in. I kicked the door closed and grin down at Grell as I head for the bed. I sat Grell on the bed and very quickly dispersed of both of our clothing. I don't waist any time on setting Grell into a frenzy.

"Will, ah.. not there... AHH!" Grell called out when I started kissing his inner thighs. I slowly made my way up to his cock and kissed the tip. He arched off of the bed. I came up to his pregnant belly and kissed it. He gave me a weird look until I spread his legs roughly which in turn made him stiffen. I stuck three fingers in in Grells mouth when he gasped.

"ngh... hah... Ahhh.. W.. William... ahh."

At the same time I took all of Grell into my mouth. I began to tease him as he sucked on my fingers. This earned moans from both of us. Grell reached over his bump and entwined his fingers in my hair. I could feel Grell getting close to being ready for me to stretch him. I removed my mouth with a pop and looked up at Grell. "AHH... huh.... nghh... ahhh.. More Will. Please don't stop. Ahh.. ahh... mmf..."

Grell was panting as I removed my fingers from his mouth. I leaned up over Grell and kissed him hard and full. As I licked his lips asking for entrance I slipped a finger into Grell making his mouth open for me in a gasp. I took the advantage and started french kissing him. He kissed me back but was moaning and writhing beneath me as I inserted the last two fingers.

I made sure he was well stretched for my size. I heard Grell's breath hitch in his throat as I lifted his hips so that he was practically angled right above my cock. I pushed in fast and rough. Grell cried out in pain and gripped the blankets tightly. I stopped moving letting him get used to my size. "Move... ahh... move Darling."

I began to move and Grell went over the edge. He didn't try to hold back his moans and he met me thrust for thrust as best as he could. I knew I needed to be gentle cause of the baby but I just couldn't control myself. I pounded into him until I felt him get close to release. I began to pump his cock at the same time and I felt my own release approaching as well.

"Ahh... ugh... mmmm... ah... ah... Ahhh!" Grell shouted as he came on his abdomen and my hand. I leaned up and kissed Grell passionately as I pounded really hard into him before pulling out. I knew that I couldn't release inside him while he was carrying our child. Grell wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me hard on the mouth a sinister grin on his face.

Grell switched our positions and put his head between my legs. I gasped as he deep throated me. My vision blurred. I couldn't believe this was really happening. "Grell." I looked through hazy eyes at Grell and he was enjoying himself. I arched off the bed as I tried to hold back my release. Grell dragged his sharp teeth along my erection making me release hard in his mouth. He swallowed and cleaned the small amount that had slid down his chin. I stared wide eyed at his actions. "You just?"

Grell nodded and curled up beside me. He placed his head on my chest and intertwined our hand. I ran my other hand in his red hair.  _I love this man._  I kissed his forehead. "I love you Grell." His head came off my chest. He was grinning like crazy.

"I love you too." We both fell asleep like that. The rest of the honeymoon was spent in Paris. We didn't leave our hotel much. We were too busy with each other. The bed never stayed made with us in it. Grell and I stayed in Paris for a month before returning to London. I had to return to work and when I did oh was I hounded with questions of if me getting married was true. Apparently Ronald hadn't told any of our coworkers why I was gone.

All they knew was that I had gone on leave for a while. Grell came into the office to do a little paperwork. I heard someone shouting. I stood from my desk and went to see what is going on. I didn't want to hear screaming this early in the morning.

"You have gone too far now you crazy freak! I hope they fire your gay ass! I was actually hoping you were dead this whole time but you show up knocked up to the office after being gone for so freaking long! Now you are spouting on about stuff that is pure bullshit! Go kill yourself faggot! He'll never in his life love you." I walked down the hall till I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Grell cowering with a bloody nose and busted lip.

"What the Fuck ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!?" I shout at the girl reaper who was standing over my Grell. Grell had tears streaming down his face. I pushed the girl out of the way and picked Grell up bridal style. I glared at the girl not noticing we had attracted quite the crowd of reapers. I summoned my scythe. "Touch my wife again and i'll kill you."

She was staring wide eyed. I could hear the gasps and then I saw Ronald. He was trying to get to us. He pushed his way up to us and then gasped. "I'm sorry Will she begged me to bring her so she could do some work. She said she wanted to surprise you. I didn't think this would happen."

"Grell is under bed rest orders remember. I told you to not let him leave my bedroom. You were supposed to keep him home now look at my wife. Grell is a mess and it's your fault Ronald." I set Grell down on his feet turning to Ronald. I punched him in the nose before turning back to Grell.

"William?" Grell looked at me. I took out a handkerchief and wiped away the blood and tears. I kissed his head. He was slightly shaking. I wrapped my arms around him as he fell into sobs.

"Darling it's ok. I'll always be here for you." The tears stopped and I petted is hair once more before pulling us apart. "Now tell your husband what happened here." Grell shook his head. I sighed. "Grell Spears answer me please."

Grell froze and then looked down at his stomach. His eyes widened. I felt him grab my arm. "What is it darling?" He smiled up at me.

"Will our baby just started kicking. Will put your hand here!" Grell grabbed my hand and placed on his six month baby belly. I felt a really hard kick against my hand. We both laughed. I smiled and kissed Grell hard on the lips. I broke the kiss and felt the baby kick again. This time it made Grell cry out in pain and glare at his stomach.

"Grell our baby seems to be very excited right now. Grell, I love you and I love our child." Grell smiled at me. I pull him close to me. Grell pets my hair before looking around. He blushed madly and his his face in my chest. I laughed.

"I love you too." Grell said. I looked around at the crowd. Grell was blushing because we were like this.  _He's usually so much more flamboyant. Maybe it's the hormones?_  I hug him and laugh then I scowl. The crowd disperses running from my angry look.  _Nobody touches MY Grell._

 

 


	9. An Already Due Baby

**(Grell's POV)**

"Why aren't you here yet my little darling? Mommy wants to see you." I rubbed my belly and then pouted when my baby only kicked. You're two months late. Will is passed out on the couch after me being the worry wort I am. It's rare for a reaper to carry a child longer than the normal nine months.

I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and I stood. I quickly went to Will and shook him awake. The pain became almost too much for me to bear and I grabbed Will for support. His eyes shot open. "What is it darling?"

"Will. It's time. Like now!" I gripped his shoulder tightly as another wave of pain hit me. Will's eyes widened and he scooped me up in his arms. I whined in pain as he rushed down the hall to the medical room. We had moved in with the Ciel and Sebastian who had recently gotten together as a couple.

Sebastian was already waiting for us. I could feel his presence. Another sharp pain and I was set on a bed. I cried out in pain once more and then I blacked out. The sheer pain was what had cause it and I was glad I wouldn't be awake for the c-section.  _Since i'm biologically male I can't push and give birth like a woman can._

**(Will's POV)**

I couldn't really do much so Sebastian and Mey-rin ushered me out. It was like the day I found him all over again. I'd have to wait. Grell had passed out not long after we entered the room. I felt dizzy from all the stress.  _I hope it all goes all right? They were already due but Sebastian said anything could happen with a male being pregnant and a reaper. We don't know if Grell or the baby would make it._ I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths.

A wail rang out. I knew it wasn't an adult's so it had to be the baby. Ciel came waltzing down the hall in his night shirt. Sebastian must have forgotten to wake him up. He looked tired. "What's all this noise?"

"Grell's having our baby." He nodded and sat down beside me. It was a shock when a second higher cry was heard. Ciel laughed. My eyes narrowed at him.

"She must not have told you by the look on your face. She was having twins." I looked at him and my jaw dropped. I then noticed that he looked weak. Poor Ciel looks like Sebastian gave him 'one hell of a night.' I mentally laughed at my inward joke. Ciel was starting to fall asleep again.

"Would you like me to take you back to your room while Sebastian is busy?" He was already asleep. I picked him up only to see Sebastian stick his head out the door. He narrowed his eyes at me. I glared back.

"What are you doing with my Young Master?" I heard the babies getting quiet.

"He fell asleep so I thought he would be more comfortable in his bed than on the floor. You were busy and he didn't want to interrupt. I don't plan on doing anything to him if that's what your demon mind is thinking." I saw him nod then I walked down the hall and up the stairs to Ciel's room. I tucked him under the covers and went back to where I was waiting before.

Sebastian ushered me in and handed me two adorable bundles. Grell was sleeping peacefully. I sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked at our children. They were both girls.  _Could this be why Grell went for eleven months instead of nine?_ They are beautiful. Both had acid green eyes like Undertaker but one had red hair and the other black like mine. Grell stirred and opened his eyes.

**(Grell's POV)**

I opened my eyes and had to close them again. It was very bright for some reason. I blinked several times before things came into focus. I could see that I saw in a room. I looked down and noticed I was skinny again. I remembered going into labor. I searched the room until my eyes landed on Will holding two new babies. I smiled.  _He was so handsome. They are absolutely beautiful._

"Will you look so handsome holding our two little bundles wrapped in pink blankets." Will looked over at me. He was smiling.  _Oh how I always dreamed of seeing that smile again._  I smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed me.

"I wish you could see them with your own eyes darling." I giggled and kissed him back. I looked him dead in the eye.

"My eye sight is back. I can see them and you." I purred out the last word. His eyes lit up and then they went mischievous. I showed my toothy grin.

"Prove it. Tell me what color hair does our children have?" I looked at the babies for only a second before smiling.

"They are both girls and one has red hair like me and the other has black hair like you. Their eyes are acid green like Undertaker's. An odd color indeed. You, my dear, are sexy as all fuck sitting there holding our little girls. When i'm all healed up i'm going to have you fuck me so hard. God, have I missed seeing your face." I felt myself getting tired again and I yawned.

"It's so good to have you back to normal. It was awkward when I had the urge to see your reaction to our lovemaking and the times I asked if you were watching this or that. You always managed to smack me though. I love you and I love our daughters too." Will said kissing me. "Oh by the way when were you going to tell me you were having twins?"

"I didn't know. I was talking with Ciel the other day when you went to work and I might have mentioned that more than one kid with you would be nice. I didn't think it would lead to being true. This could be the reason I took so long to carry." I said kissing him back. We both looked down at our children and smiled. "Our perfect family. What are we naming them?"

"Well we did decide on one name. Remember we chose Annabelle. What do you think of naming the one that looks like you Nisa?" I smiled. Happy tears rolling down my face. I nodded. He kissed me and we hugged our children to us.  _I fucking love this guy._

 

 


End file.
